


Thora~

by Judas_Kiss



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn has siblings o.o, Bilbo is a mom!, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarves, Elves, F/F, Family, Frodo is Bilbo and Thorin's Child, Gen, King Thorin, M/M, Other, Thorin's the father, Young Aragorn, other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Kiss/pseuds/Judas_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo brings back more than just a sword and memories with him from his journey with Thorin and company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a long time. I role play a character named Thora who is Bilbo and Thorin's daughter. So I decided to write a fanfiction based around her and her story. I hope ya'll like it.
> 
> I'm gonna be writing a lot more hobbit related stuff now. :D It's the only thing that has my muse!

It all started on that fateful journey, between a simple hobbit and a dwarf prince. The path they tread was full of it's hardships but somehow, a relationship had established among the two of them, a intimate relationship and between them, a dark secret. Bilbo Baggins had fallen in love with Thorin Oakenshield.

However, when he was offered a place in Erebor by Thorin's side, he turned it down. The humble hobbit didn't have the courage to embrace what his heart desired nor the duties of being an escort to the king and ruling along side him. Bilbo left to return to his life in the Shire, but it was too late and his fate had already changed.

As the months went on, it wasn't noticeable and it never occurred to him that his body was changing. No symptoms, or any of the sort, other than Gandolf's appearances and hints at something he couldn't figure out. Yet, when nine months had passed and he was hit with a sharp pain one night, it became clear to him that he had brought something much more important back from his quest with Thorin and company. 

It happened anyway short of quickly and the shock lasted for days as he held that newborn babe in his arms and tried desperately to hush it's cries before eventually giving in and sobbing along with the child, at a loss of what to do. He couldn't keep 'it', the Shire would never approve. A male hobbit to bare a child? That was considered an abomination. They would shun him. 

Gandolf seemed to be his saving grace though, coming soon after to greet the newborn and congratulate Bilbo. The celebration was anything but rejoice, as Bilbo confessed his fears and worries; not just on his behalf but for his child as well. He sent him away with Gandolf, to be taken to a land where the child would be raised by elves; Rivendell, never to see his mother again.

\---

"Father, father!" A young voice called out, radiant and cheerful as the small girl bounced up and down repeatedly, her small hands pushing on broad shoulders. "Come on father, get up!!!" She screamed to the grumbling dwarf below her as he swatted at her. "Five more minutes!" He pleaded. 

"But father, it is frowned upon for the king to sleep in!" The girl said with a soft giggle. "Now come on!" She continued.

"Thora" Another called from within the doorway of the room, a smile painting his face, auburn curls shining in the sun's rays. "What did I tell you about not waking the bear?"

The young girl looked up at the hobbit and grinned. "But, he longs to teach me about manners and the proper way to be heir and yet, he wants to slack off as king and sleep in all day? I think that would even make sir Thranduil laugh!"

And just like that, the dwarf under her rose, and she fell from his chest onto his lap. Thorin heaved a sigh, but gave a small smile, hand ruffling her dark locks with strands of blondish brown. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" He asked. 

"Nope! Besides, it's almost breakfast and you don't want to miss that. It's the most important part of the day!" Thora had exclaimed, her blue eyes sparkling. Thorin chuckled. "You are your mother's child." He said amusingly, blaming his daughter's appetite on her hobbit genes. "Go on, I'll be there shortly." 

Thora nodded, jumping off of him, running off down the great halls of the kingdom, to the dining hall where some of her dwarf kin was undoubtedly waiting already.

Thorin let out a yawn, falling back against the bed. "Sometimes I despise my job…" He muttered. Bilbo smiled, feet carrying him silently across the floor. He sat at the edge of the bed, reaching out a hand to caress Thorin's cheek. "The burden of being king." He playfully taunted.

"Oh it is simply dreadful sometimes… Perhaps I should just step down and give Fili the kingdom." Thorin huffed. Bilbo knew he was merely joking though. He was always a bit grouchy in the mornings. 

"Thora would be heart broken. You have promised her the kingdom remember?" Bilbo chuckled. "You have her spoiled and with that being said, if you don't join her for breakfast, she's going to seek you out again."

Thorin let out a small chuckle himself, grinning, his hand taking ahold of Bilbo's. "She is like her mother, whatever she wants, she gets." 

"Oh no, you're not blaming this one on me!" Bilbo retorted but laughed nonetheless. "Now, come, it's time to get up, get ready and make your majestic appearance once again!" He tugged on Thorin's hand, urging him to get up.

Thorin sighed but happily complied.

\---

"Morning, Fili, Kili… Bofur, Bombur…" Thorin greeted in habit to his dwarf kin as he took his seat at the end of the table, Fili and Kili sitting each on the side. Bilbo had already seated himself at the opposite end of Thorin. Thora was among them, happily taking her place wherever she wanted each day, stuffing her face as the elders talked about things she paid no mind to.

All but one that was. Her gaze always seemed to shift between two places; her plate and her cousin Kili. She didn't always hear the words he spoke but she hung onto his enthusiastic voice and when his gaze turned to her, she looked away, smiling shyly to herself, pretending for a mere moment that food was more important than he. 

"Thora" Thorin spoke, his gaze now directed at her. She shook the blush off her face and met his gaze with a smile. "Yes father?" She asked. "How is training with Fili and Kili going? You haven't told me lately." Thorin inquired. 

Thora's eyes widened ever so slightly but she choked down the lump in her throat and grinned even wider. "Great! Soon I'll be a fierce warrior just like you! And I can fight wars and slay fowl beasts!" She exclaimed. She admired Thorin so and strived to not only have his pride for her, but to be just like him.

Thorin nodded approvingly. "I do not think I could have entrusted you to any better teachers." He said, proud of both his nephews and his daughter. Fili and Kili complimented one another perfectly; Fili's weaknesses were Kili's strength and vice versa. "However, wars and fowl beasts are still a long time away. Don't rush the years, enjoy your youth." Thorin stated, giving a soft smile to Thora. 

Thora rolled her eyes playfully at him but smiled nonetheless. "Of course."


	2. Should I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read or don't read. I don't care.

Should I continue this or no, since people fail to understand it. 

INSTEAD of writing a big long ass chapter describing everything, I was going to describe the first events over a serious of chapters but it seems everyone's too blind to see that.

And it's come to my attention lately; that people who can barely write English can BARELY form a paragraph are getting over hundreds of reviews, being told how amazing they are and yet here I'am, putting my all into what I write and NO ONE understands it.... Seriously, wtf?

So should I continue this or just delete every damn thing. I'm going more with the latter. My love of writing is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!!!!!


End file.
